Walk On By Songfic Series
by Tracey
Summary: A sappy HY/RP songfic series, 4 parts
1. Walk On By

Walk on By  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the song. "Walk on by" is owned by Britney   
Spears who has a great voice but no life…  
  
{I'm coming down with a   
Heartache tonight  
Only you can make it all right  
If I can't be with you holding you tight  
There won't be no more in your life}  
  
Relena falls on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Once again, Heero has gone on a   
mission and didn't say goodbye. Just once she'd like him to say goodbye, to   
ackowledge she was even there. She feels a tear fall down off her cheek, but she   
can't hold them in anymore. She cries for him.   
  
{Everywhere I turn  
I see your face  
Reminding me of a higher place  
Every time you smile  
Angels cry}  
  
Heero hasn't been seen for two months. He has disappeared yet again, and no   
word from him has everyone fearing the worst. Relena is walking down the street,   
kicking snow up as she does so. She looks up across the street into pearly white   
clouds, and could swear she sees angels crying for Heero's disappearnce. She   
continues on her way, and bumps into someone.   
"Sorry," she smiles. "Merry Christmas."  
"Hnn," the man she hit answers. She realizes it's Heero. He just walks on by.   
  
{Every time you walk on by  
I'm not the only  
Feeling Lonely  
Every time you walk on by  
I try to say something  
But end up with nothing  
Every time you walk on by  
(Every time you walk on by)}  
  
'Sorry, Relena,' Heero thinks, passing her by. 'I just don't want to hurt you.'  
Relena sighs, shaking her head and pretends she's not hurt or lonely without him.   
'One day, he'll realize we're meant to be,' she thinks, but wonders if that day will   
ever come.  
  
{I keep my cool  
And pretend I'm not in  
Every time you come too near  
Yeah  
I'm such a fool 'cuz  
This Love is true  
And  
If I don't tell you  
Someone else surely will}  
  
Relena sees Heero again at Quatre's party and he ignores her completely. She gets   
mad, and leaves the party, without saying goodbye in a cold fury.   
"Fine, ignore me, Heero," she says bitterly. "If you don't think I love you, then   
maybe someone else will."  
Quatre places a hand on Heero's shoulder and says, "she loves you. Why can't   
you love her back? We all know you do."  
  
{Everywhere I turn  
I see your face  
Reminding me of a higher place  
Every time you smile  
Oooh - Angels cry  
Every time you walk on by  
I'm not the only  
Feeling Lonely  
Every time you walk on by}  
  
Heero nods and says, "I do love her, but I can't…I'm afriad of hurting her."  
Quatre replies, "Heero, we're all scared when it comes to love, but deep in our   
hearts, we know what to do."  
Heero nods again and goes after Relena.   
Trowa and Quatre exchange a look and they both think, 'Relena's not the only   
one lonely…'  
  
{I try to say something  
But end up with nothing  
Every time you walk on by  
Yeah  
Feeling Lonely  
Uhh  
If I ever see you again  
This crazy dance must find an end  
I look at you and I promise myself  
Ohhhh  
I'm not the only  
Feeling Lonely}  
  
Heero finds Relena on the outside patio, looking out at the stars. They can still   
hear the music from the party, and people laughing.   
"Car to dance?" He asks her, and she nods, slightly flushed from the cool breeze.   
They dance for a while and when the songs ends, neither moves.   
'Will this dance end?' Relena thinks. 'Will he stop playing this game?'  
Heero tries to say something to her about how he feels, but fails. He aburtly lets   
go and stalks away, his shoulders hunched. Relena doesn't notice his jacket and a   
single rose are left for her.  
  
{Every time you walk on by  
I try to say something  
But end up with nothing  
Every time you walk on by  
I'm not the only  
Feeling Lonely (Oh Oh Yeah)  
Every time you walk on by (Yeah Yeah)  
I try to say something  
But end up with nothing}  
  
She sees Heero again the next day, saying goodbye to Quatre for being a great   
host. Relena watches him pass her at the doors, and they lock eyes for one moment   
that seems to last forever. She hands him his jacket and the rose.  
His eyes seem to soften, but he shakes his head and pushes them back at her.  
"Keep it," he answers coolly. Relena can only watch as he walked out the door   
and her life.  
Again.  
  
{Every time you walk on by  
Yeah  
Every time you walk on by  
Ahh Oooh  
Every time you walk on by yeah}  



	2. Let Love Lead the Way

Let Love Lead the Way  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or this song, "Let love lead the way", it belongs to   
the Spice Girls  
  
AN: This story is in the perspective of someone who is observing the relationship   
of Relena and Heero. Just imagine it to be a serious Duo or Quatre or someone.   
Maybe even Millardo…it also is the sequel to "Walk on By".  
  
{What makes this world go round  
Will the answer let her down  
She is so sweet and young  
And her life has just begun}  
  
Relena is on the podium of a stage, directing her speech. She is smiling and   
talking about peace.  
Heero is watching from above, smiling slightly.   
Peace is finally here; Mariemaia is doing fine recovering in the hospital and OZ   
and the White Fang are gone.  
Relena and all the others get a chance to start their lives over.  
  
{What does her future hold that's the story left unknown  
Will she make it through her days, let our love lead the way}  
  
Once Relena goes home, she locks herself in her bedroom. She runs to her bed,   
flings herself down and cries.   
'Oh, Heero, I love you so…why do you leave?' she thinks, unaware about how   
much he thinks of her.  
Heero is at home, sitting on his open window-still, gazing out into the heavens.   
He thinks:  
  
{Part of me laughs (ooooh)  
Part of me cries  
Part of me wants to question why (question why)  
What good is their joy  
And why is there pain  
Why is there sunshine and the rain  
And one day you're here (one day)  
Next you are gone (next you are gone)}  
  
Relena is also thinking that, and when she wakes up its raining. She places a hand   
on the glass pane and the heat from her body leaves a mark.  
'Like a scar,' she thinks sadly. She sighs and sinks to the floor. 'Heero…why'd   
you leave?'  
  
{No matter what we must go on  
Just keep the faith  
And let love lead the way  
Everything will work out fine  
If you let love... love lead the way}  
  
She then sits up straight after letting her sobs rack through her body. She shakes   
her head, and says, "No, I will be strong." And goes on with her life. But a tiny   
voice in the back of her head always taunts her.  
"You love him and always will until the end of your life."  
She goes back to her room after a hectic day and looks out of her window at a   
group of children playing in a park.  
  
{Sitting there all alone  
In the window of her room  
Watching the world go by  
Brings tears to her eyes}  
  
Heero is watching Relena from the park. He sees her crying and wants to be there   
with her.  
He has seen so much bloodshed and torture, he knows if she crumbles, so does   
world peace.   
  
{All she sees is hurt and pain, she wants to break the chain  
She'll keep pressing everyday and she'll find her own sweet way   
Part of me laughs (..me laughs)  
Part of me cries (I cry)  
Part of me wants to question why (wants to question why)  
What good is their joy  
And why is there pain (so much pain)  
Why is there sunshine and the rain (sunshine and the rain)}  
  
Relena stops by the Preventers building to see Noin and WuFei and Sally. She   
passes an open office and glances quickly in. Heero is in that room, looking over   
some papers, grumbling about too much work. She leaves quietly, and he doesn't   
notice she was there, until he smelt her perfume.  
"Relena…"  
Relena comes back the next day, and passes his office again. This time, its   
cleaned out and a new person is sitting there.  
She sighs and wonders if he'll ever stay in one place.  
  
{And one day you're here (you're here)  
Next you are gone (you're gone)  
No matter what we must go on (I will go on)  
Just keep the faith (keep your faith)  
And let love lead the way (I know, I know, I know, whoa - ooh)   
You can be all that and still can be who you are  
You gotta know for sure that it isn't make believe   
You may feel weak but you are strong  
Don't you give up if...  
If you keep holding on, you'll never be wrong}  
  
Heero is walking away from the Preventers building, his jacket over his shoulder.   
He does a quick glance over to his old office and closes his eyes.   
He can almost see Relena as if she was in front of him. She's smiling and   
laughing.   
'One day, Relena, one day,' he thinks and disappears into the crowd.  
  
{Just close your eyes cause it lies deep in your heart, yeah   
Part of me laughs  
Part of me cries (I cry)  
Part of me wants to question why (question why)  
What good is their joy (so much joy)  
And why is there pain (so much pain)  
Why is there sunshine and the rain (shine and the rain)  
And one day you're here (you're here)  
Next you are gone (you're gone)  
No matter what we must go on (I will)  
Just keep the faith  
And let love lead the way (lead the way)  
Everything will work out fine  
If you let love... love lead the way  
Love lead the way}  



	3. End it On This

End It On This  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or "End It On This" by No Doubt.  
  
{You see in the past I had a dream   
A fantasy}   
  
Relena is walking down the snowy street, remembering her dream that she woke up from. It was one of her and   
Heero again. Ever since he walked by her that one day last week she had him on the mind. More now than ever   
in her life. She sighed and stopped walking.   
"Heero," she murmured, glancing into the shop window. It was a HMV store, and on the screens displayed was   
a band singing. Watching the music video with interest, Relena studied it.   
It was about a girl who waited her life for her man to come, but he never did until one day, but she had moved   
on. She smiled at the last part when they kissed forgivingly.   
'If only life was like that,' she thought sadly, and continued on her way. Someone else had been watching the   
same video as she did, someone she knew very well…   
  
{I thought that we would last   
Become a little family   
Then one, two, three, four   
The years were flying by   
They soared}   
  
Heero watched Relena continued walking but he ran to catch up with her. "Relena!" Heero called out, afraid   
she was too far ahead to hear him.   
Relena turned and saw Heero dodging people to catch up with her. When he did, he asked, "do you want to go   
for a walk?"   
"Sure," she shrugged, and followed him.   
Stealing a side-ways glance, she wonder how much he changed. 'How many years since we last spoke? Oh   
yes…next to last week, four…' Heero did the same thing. 'Four years…they soared by…'   
  
{And it's my gut feeling   
It's not happening for me, so...   
Let's end it on this   
Give me one last kiss   
Let's end it on this   
Let's end it on this}   
  
They walked to the park and sat down at a bench.   
"Relena…"   
"Yes Heero?"   
"Um…Iloveyou."   
It came out surprisingly fast. Relena didn't say anything.   
"Relena?"   
She turned and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.   
"Hear me out," she whispered, staring in his eyes. "Heero, you haven't talked to me in four years…you ignored   
me this last week. Heero, I can't love you if you're going to be that way anymore. I'm sorry. Let's end it on this."   
She then removed her hand and kissed him on the lips quickly before walking away, her breath coming up in   
little puffs.   
"Relena…"   
  
{You see it's hard to face   
The addict that's inside of me   
I want to fill my glass up   
With you constantly}   
  
Heero arrived home earlier than usual. His temper got the best of him as he slammed the door, causing a cheery   
voice to falter and call out weakly, "it didn't go well, I guess…"   
"Shut up, Duo…you know what she said? 'Let's end it on this', and kissed me." Heero answered sadly, trying to   
use some bitterness in his voice, but couldn't. "But you still love her. And you told her, right?" Duo asked,   
placing a concerned hand on his best friend's shoulder.   
"Yeah," Heero muttered. "I just…damn! She doesn't love me…not after I left her all those years…"   
"But you still love her," it was more of a statement than a question.   
  
{I've been here before   
But I've never ever felt this sure   
And now I know I've been dreaming  
And your actions   
Have inspired me, so...}   
  
"I've never been more sure, yes, Duo, I love her with all my heart…she's the only one I would give it to," Heero   
replied, feeling some tears try to escape. He hastily wiped his sleeve to his eyes to dry them up and said, "I'm in   
my room," before leaving.   
  
{And it's my gut feeling   
It's not happening for me, so...   
Let's end it on this   
Give me one last kiss   
Let's end it on this   
Let's end it on this}   
  
'Heero, why now?' Relena thought, flopping down on her bed. Her phone rang and she picked it up.   
"Hey, Lena!"   
"Duo."   
"Hey, you sound down? Why?"   
"Because—damn, Heero's there, isn't he?" Relena asked, sighing.   
"Um…yeah, hang on," Duo said, and handed the phone to Heero.   
"Relena?"   
Her heart tightened at the sound of his voice.   
"Heero."  
"I wanted to tell you, I still love you. I always have, I just ran…"   
"Heero, please"— Relena choked back a sob and hung up hastily, crying as she did so.   
Heero sadly pressed the 'off' button and tossed the phone at a confused Duo. "She doesn't love me anymore,   
Duo…I'm sorry, I tried, but"—he also was at a loss of words as he left the apartment, grabbing his winter coat.   
  
{I open up, you ignore me   
You're not the same at all   
And if I could turn back   
The pages of time   
I'd rewrite your point of view}   
  
Relena walked to the same spot she met Heero all those years before. 'Heero…' She then broke down.   
"Why, why do you have to be so perfect? Why can't I get you out of my head? Why did I do that?" She   
questioned herself, not receiving any answers.   
She then looked up into the glassy waters of the ocean and whispered.   
"I love you too."   
  
{Washed up on the shore  
Given one last chance   
To try some more   
But I'm tired, I'm freezing   
Let's stop and call it history}  



	4. Can't Take my Eyes Off of You

Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or this REALLY OLD song called "Can't Take My   
Eyes Off Of You" by Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons. It does sound familiar   
though, go watch 10 Things I Hate About You…  
  
AN: This follows "Walk On By", "Let Love Lead The Way", and "End It On   
This"  
  
{You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you}  
  
Heero walked out of the apartment and headed for the same place he met Relena.   
He met her at the beach, and that's the place where he thought best. Finally   
reaching the gate, he looked down at the sand and saw another figure huddled   
there, letting the waves lap against her feet. The bottom of her pants were soaked.  
It was Relena.  
Heero drew in a breath. 'She's so beautiful.'   
  
{You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much   
At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive}  
  
Heero continued down and stood beside her.   
"Don't cry," he said softly, bending down. They were at eye level and their eyes   
met. Heero smiled softly and wiped away her tears.  
"Heero…"  
"Ssh," he answered her, and they sat next to each other, watching the sun set.   
Stealing a glance at her, Heero thought, 'Thank God I'm alive…this is too good to   
be true, she's talking to me.'  
  
{You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you   
Pardon the way that I stare,   
there's nothing else to compare   
The sight of you leaves me weak  
there are no words left to speak   
But if you feel like I feel,   
please let me know that it's real}  
  
"What are you looking at?" His voice brought Relena down from Heaven.  
"I'm admiring the sun set. Look at the way it melts right into the ocean—like they   
were one being," Relena answered him, smiling slightly.   
"Yeah," Heero answered her. 'Like I wish we were…'  
{You're just too good to be true,   
can't take my eyes off of you   
I love you baby and if it's quite all right,   
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby trust in me when I say   
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you}  
  
"Relena," Heero began, unsure if he should bring the subject up, "do you love me   
and are afraid?"  
"Afraid?" Relena asked, shocked. 'How can he know?'  
"Yeah," Heero replied quietly.   
Relena didn't reply.   
Heero blushed and blurted out, "hey, don't worry about, okay? Just forget I asked,   
I don't want to cause any problems."  
He then looked ahead at the sun that was completely submerged in the water,   
creating a shiny reflection. The moon was out and stars began to dot the sky. The   
light sky blue was now a dark, midnight blue.   
"Heero."  
Her voice startled him and he jumped.  
  
{You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you   
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much   
At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive}  
  
Turning to Heero, Relena smiled, lighting up her whole face. She leaned forward   
and caught his lips with hers.   
Heero was surprised at first, but then deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms   
around her waist. She unconsciously moved her hands to the base of his neck,   
pulling them together.  
When they were out of breath, she looked into his eyes.  
"I love you Heero. I'm just scared you'll leave me like all those times you ignored   
me," she whispered, turning her head away. A single tear escaped and made its   
way down her cheek.   
  
{You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
I love you baby and if it's quite all right,   
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby trust in me when I say   
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you}  
  
"Relena, you were in danger to my mission at the time. I'm sorry," Heero replied,   
gently pushing her head so she was facing him again. He pressed his lips to the   
tear and kissed it away. "Do you forgive me?"  
Relena looked up at him and breathed, "yes, yes I do."  
They then kissed again, this time not caring the waves were washing up at their   
waists or the angry cry of Millardo who had come after Relena when she ran out   
of the house.   
They only saw each other, and their love.   



End file.
